


Four Times Jack or Daniel Said "I Love You" and One Time They Didn't

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Jack/Daniel Three Little Words thon, in which we celebrate the boys saying "I love you" ... or not.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Times Jack or Daniel Said "I Love You" and One Time They Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jack/Daniel Three Little Words thon, in which we celebrate the boys saying "I love you" ... or not.

1 Late Sunday morning. Ella on the boombox, Sunday papers strewn all over the floor, Jack reading the sports section, Daniel the news review, coffee on the go, sun shining.  
  
Jack looked over the top of his paper. Daniel was sitting in the big fireside chair opposite. He was wearing an old T-shirt of Jack's, older jeans and his feet were bare. His hair, fresh from the shower, resembled a dishevelled hedgehog. He was frowning slightly at whatever he was reading and followed it up with a slight pout.   
  
Jack was flooded with a heart-stopping moment of, _"My god, he's mine. How the fuck did I get so lucky?"_  
  
"I love you," he said, unaware that he was going to say anything.  
  
Daniel looked across at him and smiled and went back to reading.  
  
  
2 "I love you, Jack."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're allowed to say it back."  
  
"But then you'll think that I'm only saying it because you said it."  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"But I could _think_ that you think that."  
  
"Shut the fuck up and kiss me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
3 Dinner had been great. The sex had been better. Spending your tenth anniversary in a swanky hotel room (and a king size bed with high thread count sheets) was definitely the way to go, Daniel decided.  
  
"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Jack said, rubbing noses. He was overwhelmingly affectionate after love-making, especially so tonight.   
  
"Five minutes ago, while you were coming."  
  
"That long ago? For shame. I love you, Daniel."  
  
Daniel kissed him. "Again," he whispered, softly, against his lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Aga-"  
  
  
4 "Oh. My. God." Jack had gone white.  
  
"What?" Daniel reached across and adjusted Jack's tie, smoothed down the lapels of his wedding suit.  
  
"I have to say it in front of all those people?" He nodded towards the room where the ceremony would take place. "In front of _Siler?"_  
  
"Baby, you only have to say what you want to say." Jack's last-minute nerves shouldn't have come as a surprise. He'd been like a deer caught in the headlights all morning.  
  
"What if I can't? What if I open my mouth and nothing comes out?"  
  
"Then, let's try it now."  
  
Jack took a deep breath, then licked his lips. "Daniel, I love you," he said, "with all my heart and for as long as you'll put up with me."  
  
Daniel smiled. "There. See? No problem."  
  
Jack coughed. "Piece of cake," he said, brightly, maybe too brightly.  
  
"Wedding cake," Daniel amended.  
  
"I love that, too."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
They both took long, deep breaths.  
  
"Ready?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Ready."  
  
  
5 "I may have, might have, uh, grown to love you a little. I think."  
  
He said it. He was sure he said it. The L word. It was there in his head and in his heart and he was sure the word had spilled from his lips when he spoke. He didn't care who heard, who guessed, who could lip read from the observation room.  
  
"That's touching."  
  
He'd said it now. He'd told him he loved him. Pushed aside everything that had been holding him back. He'd said it, and now Daniel knew.   
  
He could cope with whatever was to come.


End file.
